Shoot First, Ask Questions Later
by ThatCrazyShipperLady
Summary: When Hobbs' former Military life catches up with him,a new and an old enemy ey're out for blood. Now Luke will have to set aside his differences and once again ask for Dom's help ,along with the best of the G.I Joes to save not only his Fiancé, but the world from the wrath of vengeful Cobra Commander. Set after F&F:6 Hobbs/OFC, Dom/Letty, slight Duke/Anna


_**A/N: First off**_ _**this story is set after Fast and Furious Six and the first G.I Joe movie, but references to characters in the second movie including Roadblock, Firefly, Flint/Lady Jaye and Jinx. With characters from the first G.I Joe movie/ comic characters, and most of Dom's crew with past mentions of other characters. So I've had this idea in my head ever since Fast Five and G.I Joe Retaliation came out. The Rock Johnson playing two badass butt kickers it two butt kicking films ahhh yeah if that doesn't scream crossover Fanfiction, I don't know what does. And who's to say Dom and Duke get all the action? Cant Hobbs get some to? So BOOM, here you go. A nice actiony-Romance story. So let me know what you guys think and feel free to review with any comments positive and negative, suggestions and ideas! LAY IT ON ME! I own nothing, not Fast and Furious or G.I Joe related characters and storylines, OC's and plot are mine though.**_

* * *

_Everything happens for a reason._

Sometimes that one sentence was so hard for so many to understand, to coop with change, but Lucas Hobbs learned even at a young age that all scars heal in time. No matter how deep that they were. That was what he was taught to believe from his father before he and his twin brother were shipped off to Military School; and regardless of what anyone else thought that was his original code. Being in the Military for so long and having to face new struggles and sacrifices every single damn day he put on that uniform, that code took new meaning. Shoot first ask questions later came not long after he joined into the Army; and when the day came that he was recruited into the G.I Joes, Luke learned something else. No sacrifice and no victory, but you fight as if you had nothing to lose. Yet nine times out of ten, everyone that ended up in those God forsaken gun fights always had something to lose. Someone was always gunned down and injured or on occasion killed in the line of duty. Thankfully he was one of the lucky ones that walked out of the Joes not wrapped in a flag or bounded in handcuffs for treason and espionage.

Hobbs was still amazed by the fact that no one tried stop him when he walked away. Maybe General Hawk thought he was bluffing; that he only threatened to walk away, was gone for a week or two and then returned to the Pit wanting to stay with his soldiers. He never went back, even with his brother; his cousin; even his girl trying relentlessly to persuade him to. He wouldn't; because his days as a soldier in the worlds most elite Military were over. Luke needed a change, and when the offer of becoming a Bounty Hunter for the DSS opened up he took it without a second thought. All that happened almost six years ago, yet it felt like yesterday. The memories were still fresh in his mind about the Joes... about the only people in the world that he called his family. Somehow how or another every Joe had a certain nick-name. Most of them were based off the various skills or habits; or from the branches of military that they were recruited from. Or some of the idiotic or inspirational things that had been said. There were defiantly some pretty strange and unique ones that he found, but then again some of those soldiers were a little strange themselves. Luke never really had a nickname, well he did, everyone just called him Hobbs though. Many of the Rookies that came in called him Trigger, eventually everyone just decided to call him Hobbs and leave it at that. Not wanting to have their asses handed to them on the training decks. That didn't stop his brother Road-Block from teasing him with the name just to get a kick out sparring with him.

Maybe that's why he stayed so close to Toretto and his crew after that mission in London... Because deep down they reminded him so much of Joes he knew. They all were brave, gutsy and stubborn as hell. Tej was the spitting image of Breaker with his hacking; Roman and Ripcord both had a mouth that no one knew how to shut up. Toretto and O'Conner... more like his brother Road-Block and Duke; and Letty well there were several females Joes that came to his mind to compare to a girl like her. Maybe Scarlett, Helix perhaps; or maybe that certain female soldier he had grown care about during his time in the Pit. Not that he was ever in Los Angeles that often anymore; once every couple of weeks if he was that lucky. The DSS had him buried in various cases the needed his approval and to signature. In other words he had paper work; mountains of it to be exact, but thankfully enough most he had already completed. The agency had offered him leave and personal time off after the events in London. Time to go and visit his brother and his two nieces; or Toretto and his crew. As much as Luke wanted that he respectfully declined wanting to stay focused and make sure everything was being handled properly; besides every time he took leave a job came up and he would be shipped right back out on a mission again.

"Hobbs, you've got a woman here that says she needs to talk to you. She says its important."

His secretary, Monica Fuentes announced over the intercom in his office breaking his train of thought. Not bothering to look up from his paperwork he was currently on he held down the speaker and had her send the girl up. There was a high chance the C.I.A or F.B.I was sending in a Agent to deliver some information on Shaw's older brother, or requesting his help on another mission. That's what he had hoped it was anyway, who really showed up was surprising even for Hobbs.

"How's the paperwork Lucas..." The sound of his first name in that familiar; feisty; Italian accent caused him to chuckle. Of all the people in the world that dropped by unannounced, it would be her. Luke didn't even have to look up to know she had a smirk plastered across her face. This woman could track him down across world, and by the looks of it she had all the way from Egypt.

"Can't complain. So tell me, did you come all the way out to D.C to make sure I was still breathing Gabriella?"

The man smirked to himself, dropping his pen off to the side as he finally looked up at the women standing in the entrance of his office. Nothing had changed about her since they had last seen each other roughly six months ago. Gabriella Pallidino was still the gutsy, headstrong, risk taking Joe that Luke had fallen for. And in her eyes Luke was still the same stubborn, hardheaded old fashioned Luke she loved. Thank God. Neither of them were the hopeless romantic type. No waterworks or Gabriella running into his arms dramatically when she entered his office; and Luke even if affectionate towards her, wouldn't be the one to make a scene no matter how much he missed this woman. Although something just somehow clicked between them whenever they saw each other. Sparks starting a raging wildfire... Like the bond they shared forming all over again. Thankfully enough they still continued their relationship, discreetly of course. The only people that knew were Duke, his brother and a few of her own trusted battalion members.

"More like to make sure those racers you've been favoring haven't corrupted you."

Gabriella thought the whole event humorous in a way hearing that her former partner/ lover had joined forces with a band of International criminals. A small band of Joes could have easily taken such a threat out with no trouble. That was what puzzled Gabriella. If he was so desperate to catch Shaw why didn't he radio in for aid. So she looked further into the case and found that not just was one of Toretto's own was caught up in the mess, but the woman that he believed to be brutally murdered. When she learned that, her feelings towards the situation changed and she understood why Luke made the choice that he did.

"Not my style. I know my cars, but don't see what the whole racing scene is about.. You'd like them they're a bunch of misfits. In the good way."

Luke responded as he stood up from his desk and walked towards her locking his brown eyes with her sharp and stunning green eyes. Gabriella met him half way letting her posture loosen up as the distance between them closed. Truth be to God he had missed her, he never admitted that out loud; just in his head. Without the slightest bit of hesitation he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her into his arms only to have her lean up onto the tips of her feet and capture his lips into a sneaky, passionate kiss. He was the one to pull away from the kiss another smirk tugging at his lips as he held her loosely by the waist. She wanted to kiss him again and never stop; actually she wanted to do a lot more than that but this was far from the right place for either of them to be doing that.

" I'm staying in D.C for the night. There's a lot I need to fill you in on; and you cant say no Luke, because I already clocked you out for the day. Besides what would your assistant say if she caught you and I in here. Honestly, I don't feel like helping with that kind of paper work."

The female soldier teased sliding her hand to intertwine their fingers together. She had waited six months and damn it she wasn't going to wait that long again. Hobbs couldn't help but chuckle at this, loving how fast she had taken charge of this little situation they found themselves in. He turned on his heels and grabbed his jacket still holding onto her before the two of them made there way out of the DSS' Headquarters.

"You didn't flirt your way past security and into my office did you?"

Luke questioned remembering how tight security had been since the in London and the attack in Paris. How did she even get in so easily, knowing she had a way to manipulate security into getting what she wanted with the bat of her eyes. Gabriella snorted almost sarcastically at Lucas' comment as if to say 'Oh please,'. She smiled proudly flashing him her military badge. He noticed the E-9 Sergeant Major rank and squeezed her hand just a little tighter using his imagination to picture the look on those guards' faces.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah chapter one let me know who you guys like it. I tried my best not to make Gabriella a Mary Sue and I hope I did good with that. So yeah oh and HeavyDuty and Roadblock are cousins in the original cartoons so I decided to keep it that way fro this story as well. ON any note. Updates soon remember to read and review guys!_ **

-Shipper


End file.
